Madre
by CTangerina
Summary: Post-Purple Haze Feedback: Después de eliminar al equipo de narcóticos, Giorno Giovanna piensa que es el momento para resolver su segundo gran problema... su madre.
1. Tú eres mío

_—Mientras viva, serviré a tu sueño. Por favor, acepta mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma. Ésa es mi esperanza y ése es mi futuro._

 _Su rostro estaba decidido, su juramento era sincero._

 _—Soy tuyo. Nuestro GioGio..._

 **Nápoles, otoño, 2001**

El sonido de las campanas tañendo resonaba en sus oídos, la luz dorada del sol se colaba por las ventanas bañando al par de adolescentes.

Esa mañana Fugo lloró de rodillas ante Giorno, por todas las cosas que nunca más haría junto a sus antiguos compañeros de pandilla, por todas las cosas que nunca se dirían, por todo lo que no dijo a Buccellati o a Narancia. No volvería a ver a Buccellati ni escuchar su voz, no volvería a acompañar sus mañanas con una taza de café. No volvería a ver a Narancia y su sonrisa feliz, los momentos haciendo el tonto junto a Mista mientras ensayaban coreografías ridículas, o la mirada feroz de Abbacchio, y sus acertados comentarios ácidos. Fugo lloró ante Giorno hasta vaciarse, hasta quedar sin fuerzas.

Giorno sólo lo miró, sin decir palabra. Hablar no iba a ayudarle tanto como los dedos de esa mano que Fugo había besado y ahora estaba en su mejilla, la invitación silenciosa a llorar hasta agotarse, hasta no quedar ni una sola lágrima. Algo que él como jefe de Passione, ni como adolescente, incluso como niño, jamás tuvo permitido y lo halló inútil.

Pero para Giorno las lágrimas de Fugo tenían otro significado.

Para Giorno el que Fugo llorara ante él, era el modo de decir que no le daba miedo de que él lo viera así, vulnerable y más expuesto de lo que quizá había estado nunca. No había una sola parte de Fugo que no le perteneciera ya, su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma eran suyos, incluso sus lágrimas, sin temor.

Fugo tardó una eternidad en calmarse lo suficiente como para volver a respirar sin sentir los pulmones pesados. Se secó los ojos con la palma, y ni aun así Giorno no dejó de mirarlo ni dejó que Fugo se apartara de él.

—Mierda… —susurró, respirando aún entrecortado e intentó ponerse de pie. Giorno lo ayudó a elevarse tirando de su brazo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?, —preguntó con tranquilidad, con la diestra aún cerrada en el brazo de Fugo.

—Sí…

Él se sentía extrañamente ligero, el doloroso malestar contenido en su pecho se había ido… y la cabeza latía con dolor pero, por primera vez desde hacía seis meses, Fugo sentía que tenía una esperanza o una motivación para seguir adelante, y todo gracias al joven ante él, el mismo por el que Buccellati se había inspirado sin detenerse. El mismo por el que Mista parecía mantener gran devoción e incluso un hombre sin escrúpulos como Murolo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Fugo.

Por seis largos meses Giorno Giovanna había estado esperando este momento, atar de vuelta a Fugo a Passione, aunque para ello, debió hacerlo por medio del dolor.

Con él bajo su dominio absoluto, Giorno ahora se enfocaría en su segundo gran problema, su madre.


	2. Infancia

**Febrero, 2002**

En sólo cinco días Giorno Giovanna se hizo con el liderato de la organización criminal más poderosa y temida de Italia, para ese momento tenía 15 años de edad, ahora con 16 años extendía el poder de Passione incluso a zonas como Milán y Sicilia, ha cumplido su sueño y todo parece indicar que su reinado en Italia será inamovible.

Giorno es un joven del que no se puede leer su cara ni sus ojos.

Él es un espejo donde todos se reflejan.

Nacido en Japón y posteriormente criado en Italia, debería haber crecido libre de las virtudes japonesas que se abstienen de expresar eminencia y emociones, pero circunstancias complicadas de su familia y una niñez negligente sólo lo intensificó.

Don Giorno aun asiste a clases en el internado, no de forma continua, a menudo puede ser confundido como un joven inocente, y a menudo los ancianos de los clanes caerán en errores al tomarlo a la ligera. En esos momentos, a pesar de que el entorno sudaría frío y lo reverenciarían para enmendar su falta, había un lugar en su mente donde Giorno se estaría riendo.

Su fortaleza emocional vino a hacer sentir a quienes trataban con él como si vieran un carisma infinito, unido a la belleza nacida de un nacimiento casi imposible. Al igual que su Stand puede reflejar ataques y lo protege de las amenazas, las personas se reflejan en él como un espejo.

Desde la infancia Giorno se vio atraído por el poder, y le gusta porque el poder otorga protección, lo descubrió cuando salvó a un gángster y como recompensa, todos aquellos que atormentaban su vida dejaron de hacerlo. Desde ese momento, él quiso ser un Gangstar. Giorno que fue un niño solitario tenía una vena egoísta, ambiciosa, aunque también un buen corazón. Él sólo vivía por su sueño hasta conocer a Bruno Buccellati, su primer amigo.

Sólo dos miembros de la pandilla de Buccellati sobrevivieron a su llegada.

Uno de ellos era Guido Mista, su amigo más cercano, su voz y manos como underboss de Passione, la persona que por su valor ganó el privilegio de caminar a su lado hasta el final de sus días. Su mejor amigo.

El otro era Pannacotta Fugo, el estratega de Buccellati, la mente brillante de la pandilla, y por lo tanto, el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con Buccellati. Giorno recordó la mañana de otoño cuando Fugo se arrodilló ante él. Han pasado cuatro meses desde ese momento. Mista aún no perdona a Fugo, y Pericolo alguna vez cuestionó a Giorno sobre su decisiones sobre el desvergonzado.

Pero Giorno comprendía a Fugo.

Giorno no lo presionó hacia aquella misión con malas intenciones, él confió en que Fugo vencería y que esta misión lo ayudaría a crecer. Era la oportunidad para que Fugo se enfrentara sus demonios. Con la muerte del equipo de narcóticos y el regreso de Fugo, no sólo se limpió su nombre, sino que también fue la advertencia tácita de Giorno para aquellos que intentaran ir en su contra. Nadie querría la muerte brutal por un virus come carne.

Era por su bien se dijo Giorno, Fugo estaría a salvo en Passione, pero él sabía que existía parte de egoísmo propio allí. Giorno necesitaba gente de confianza a su lado, para continuar su sueño, y para concretar sus planes futuros que eran a su vez una promesa para Buccellati.

Y Fugo era el único que pensó en la supervivencia de la pandilla, bajó hasta el último escalón, pero no continuó.

Prefirió guardar silencio y ocultarse en vez de revelar los planes de la pandilla a Diavolo.

Y cerrada esa etapa…

Giorno ojeó la fotografía en su mano, en ella estaba un niño de cabellos ébano y a su lado una joven mujer.

El punto débil del _invencible_ Don Giorno era su madre. Sin embargo, no era debido al amor. Giorno alguna vez quiso ser amado por su madre, pero nunca obtuvo afecto materno, y después desechó cualquier expectativa al considerarla inútil.

 _"Nunca he conocido el afecto, mi madre tampoco me amó"._

Su madre lo dejaba solo cuando él aun no era capaz de levantar la cabeza de su cuna, y como resultado Giorno aprendió desde muy joven que si deseas algo en esta vida debes tomarlo por ti mismo. No conocía a su padre, Dio Brando, salvo la fotografía que atesoraba de él y aún la guardaba a pesar de aquella charla con Polnareff durante los eventos de la máscara de piedra.

Giorno Giovanna tenía muy pocos recuerdos gratos de su infancia o de su madre, era una mujer aun joven, hermosa, independiente y determinada. Él comprendió desde la niñez que cuidar de su hijo no estaba en las prioridades de ella.

Pero él tenía que cerrar esta etapa de su vida.

* * *

La sede central de Passione figuraría entre los edificios privados más elegantes y reservados de Nápoles. El disfraz del edificio ante la sociedad era la de un club de jardinería. En los salones del tercer piso, aislados acústicamente, los capos, empresarios y gente de poder podían reunirse en absoluto secreto, la mayoría de las veces con Mista, otras veces con el mismo Giorno, para acordar negocios exorbitantes, recibir o dar sobornos con entera confianza, realizar reuniones entre clanes etc.

La oficina de Giorno Giovanna se encuentra en otro nivel, es un lugar al que sólo pocos miembros de Passione tienen el privilegio de acceder.

Meses atrás cuando Pannacotta Fugo regresó a Passione, había asumido que la oficina de Giorno era ordenada, fría, impersonal, como en esas películas de la mafia que Mista y Narancia solían ver. Pero la oficina de Giorno Giovanna era todo lo contrario. Tenía mucha luz de los ventanales, la mesa llena de libros, algunos de la secundaria, muebles de roble y plantas en la terraza, varias de ellas de origen oriental. La mesa de té donde ambos estaban, tenía una vista perfecta de los jardines exteriores y más allá del mar. A pesar del invierno, los napolitanos podían darse el lujo de disfrutar un día templado mientras bebían su café favorito.

—En Japón la presencia de una rana simboliza la buena suerte,

Una pequeña rana verde había brincado hacia las rodillas de Fugo, quien la sostuvo entre sus manos sólo para ver cómo el anfibio se transformaba en una fotografía. La imagen era la de una familia, la mirada de Fugo se centró en un niño de cabellos negros con expresión apagada,

Entre tanto Giorno disfrutaba su copa de _bicerin_ , una mezcla deliciosa de café expreso, crema de leche y chocolate que se suele beber al norte de Italia durante el invierno.

— ¿No se te parece a alguien?, —preguntó Giorno, sumergiendo la cucharilla en las capas de crema hasta el café y el chocolate caliente,

Fugo entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba con atención al niño en la fotografía.

—La mujer de vestido azul es mi madre. El que está a su lado es mi padrastro,

Fugo lo miró sorprendido.

—Mi verdadero nombre no es Giorno Giovanna,

Lo próximo que Giorno le entregó era un sobre dorado con el símbolo de una mariquita, en su interior estaban los datos de Giorno Giovanna, documentos estudiantiles y una foto a su lado con la figura actual de trenza dorada. El otro era un pasaporte japonés.

—Haruno Shiobana…,

Lo que Giorno entregaba a Fugo era una serie de documentos para eclipsar la existencia de Haruno y su familia, había estado movilizando el procedimiento con Murolo. Fugo además de ser un elemento en las operaciones financieras de Passione, también se encargaba de lavado de dinero y cuentas personales de Giorno. Bajo la identidad de Haruno, Fugo crearía algunas cuentas monetarias, y en otra cuenta anónima transferiría gastos de manutención y una propiedad para la madre de Giorno... una gran cantidad de dinero invertido.

—Puedo hacerlo, GioGio,

Giorno mostró una sonrisa complacida, mientras Fugo miraba la fotografía y a él una y otra vez.

—Pero cómo, ¿Te has teñido el cabello?

Giorno negó con la cabeza, saboreó su café poco antes de hablar.

—Mi cabello cambió de color cuando desperté por primera vez a G.E, —Giorno recordó aquel extraño día en el que padeció una fiebre muy intensa, después recordó despertar y no sólo había descubierto la existencia de _Gold Experience_ por vez primera, sino que notó los cambios en sí mismo al mirarse ante el espejo. Su cabello era dorado y para él fue como nacer de nuevo.

—¿Despertaste?..., —La mente de Fugo tardó un momento en comprender—, ¡¿No realizaste la prueba de Polpo?!

Giorno negó con la cabeza.

—Nací con esta capacidad, _despertó_ , hace dos años pero siempre estuvo latente en mí.

—Como el señor Polnareff, —susurró Fugo, recordando una charla de días atrás con el habitante de la tortuga. Un ligero atisbo de interés brilló en los ojos de Giorno, y dio otro sorbo a su copa.

—Parece que te llevas bien con él.

—Sí..., —Fugo se había convertido en una de las pocas personas con las que Polnareff charlaba constantemente, fue idea de Giorno y... de Mista, aunque esto último Fugo nunca lo sabría. Giorno creía que Polnareff sería un buen guía para Fugo.

Entre tanto, Fugo aun estaba tan concentrado en la fotografía que se aproximaba quizá demasiado a la cara de Giorno mientras continuaba con el escrutinio.

—Nunca supe de un Stand que causara ese tipo de cambios biológicos en sus usuarios, creí que tu Stand estaba enfocado hacia la curación o convertir objetos inorgánicos en organismos vivos,

—No exactamente, Gold Experience puede manipular la vida, pero no es un Stand curativo, Fugo, aprendí a usarlo así primero en mí mismo,

— ¿En ti mismo?

—Sí, aprendí a curar mis propias heridas… No me gusta ser tocado por otros,

—...,

Giorno continuó bebiendo su café, sin siquiera percatarse del silencio de Fugo.

—GioGio…

Ese era el tono de voz que Fugo empleaba cuando decidía algo, Giorno ya lo conocía, elevó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

— ¿Te importaría si yo lo hago?,

— ¿Qué cosa? ,

—Eso... tocarte...,

—Esa es una pregunta inútil ahora, ¿No te parece?

—...,

Aún con la expresión seria habitual, Giorno continuó mirando a Fugo.

—Tú no eres, otros, eres mi amigo,

Con esa respuesta, Fugo al fin elevó su diestra temblante pero no sentía el valor suficiente para tocar la cabellera dorada, finalmente Giorno tomó la mano de Fugo y la terminó de acercar a sus cabellos. Un medio paso.

—Gracias, GioGio,

Fugo examinó los cabellos de Giorno con curiosidad científica genuina, el nunca había visto algo así provocado por un Stand, el cabello de Giorno era como hilos de oro, brillaba esplendoroso ante el sol, e incluso algunos mechones entre sus dedos se balanceaban en ondas ligeras, a diferencia del cabello del niño en la fotografía que era liso y oscuro como el ébano. No sólo era su cabellera, las pestañas, sus cejas... su expresión. El niño en la fotografía tenía una expresión casi apática, en cambio Giorno..., él había cambiado con la manifestación de su Stand. Eso asombró a Fugo.

Y Giorno toleró el toque curioso de Fugo, a veces le resultaba aún incómodo este tipo de cercanía con otros debido a recuerdos de la infancia, pero gracias a la personalidad cálida de Mista o la familiaridad de Polnareff, se había acostumbrado poco a poco a ser no quizá menos distante pero sí más tolerante. Había aprendido a tolerar el acostumbrado beso en la mano por parte de los capos, los apretones de mano y besos en la mejilla durante los festejos y reuniones a las que era invitado.

Giorno sabia que Fugo era reservado como él y que compartieron infancias muy duras, por lo que requerían mucha confianza para dejar a otros acercarse, en pocas palabras eran similares y opuestos a la vez.

La secuela de la infancia de Giorno creó un Stand cuya habilidad primaria estuvo centrada en su protección y la vida como si ello reflejara sus esperanzas y sueños, el stand de Fugo en cambio fue destructivo como los impulsos auto-destructivos de su dueño, la ira acumulada que él a veces desataba y lastimaba sin importar quien, era un reflejo del virus de Purple Haze enfocado en la muerte.

—Fugo… ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo?,

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Giorno elevó la mirada hacia Fugo, y no necesitó más de una milésima de segundo para percatarse. Estaba sentado en el borde de su sillón, y tenía la mano en los cabellos de Giorno, el cuerpo inclinado hacia él. Casi con un exceso de confianza. Fugo volvió a encogerse, avergonzado, como una ostra que se esconde en su concha.

—Esto es lo que realmente eres,

—...,

—Cuando nos volvimos a ver el otoño anterior, no podías acercarte a mí. Y ahora tu cuerpo estaba diciendo todo lo contrario. Estás cómodo de estar aquí conmigo,

—Yo... Claro que me gusta estar aquí, —repuso tensándose—, Trabajar para Passione,

—¿Trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche te hace feliz?,

—Sí...,

—No le cuentes mentiras a tus amigos, Fugo, —lo reprendió como a un niño—, Estar de vuelta te hacen feliz, escribir en tu escritorio te hace feliz, y no voy a decir que hacer toda esa contabilidad y tareas administrativas no te hace feliz, si tú me aseguras que es así. ¿Pero trabajar tan duro tantas horas seguidas? Me preocupa que te presiones demasiado.

—Me permite despejar mi cabeza, así que no voy a quejarme por algunas horas de más, —Replicó excusándose—, Puede que no acabe de creer que merezco estar aquí, pero no voy a tirar por la borda la oportunidad de apoyarte sólo porque tenga efectos secundarios, GioGio,

—¿Realmente aún piensas que no mereces estar aquí?,

Ante esa pregunta Fugo bajó la mirada hacia su copa de café que aun no había tocado.

—Nunca supongas lo que sé sobre ti, Fugo. Lo que necesito es saber lo que _tú crees_ que sabes de ti mismo,

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, GioGio,

—Sólo no te presiones de más. Hazlo por mí, —dio un sorbo a su copa—, Y explícame el por qué te sientes tan inseguro ante la espontaneidad, desde tu percepción.

—No lo sé. No puedo explicarlo, —lo miró—, Desde niño me educaron para ser servil.

—Lo acabas de decir. Todo está en tu infancia,

Fugo tragó saliva, a él le sorprendía la forma que Giorno tenía para leerlo siempre, sin embargo para leer a Giorno era casi imposible. Fugo había mostrado sus heridas y dolor ante Giorno meses atrás, pero en los meses que llevaba conociendo a Giorno rara vez vio algo así, quizá eran sólo los ojos cansados que veía a veces, o una vez que se quedó dormido en el escritorio.

Miró la fotografía que aun sostenía en una de sus manos, la madre de Giorno era una mujer japonesa de rasgos muy bellos. Giorno le dijo a Fugo alguna vez que odiaba comer pollo debido al yakitori que ella le daba de comer. El yakitori consistía en brochetas de carne pollo ensartadas en pinchos, era una comida barata japonesa, algo que suele comer la clase más baja con cerveza.

Giorno era cuidadoso de su vida privada, pero desde su reencuentro había dejado escapar detalles a Fugo y de algún modo mostraba cercanía, el primer detalle fue la negligencia de su madre, el otro era que de todo Passione Fugo era el único que lo llamaba "GioGio" en vez de Giorno, jefe o Don, algo con lo que Fugo aun luchaba para acostumbrarse cuando estaba frente a terceros. No sabia el porqué Giorno lo quiso así, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo directamente.

Miró de nuevo los documentos.

* * *

La residencia de los Giovanna estaba ubicada en una zona moderadamente tranquila de Nápoles. No era un sitio grande, pero era amplio y de clase media, con la cocina abierta hacia el salón y una escalera que guía hacia el siguiente piso, donde hay varias puertas cerradas que supone que son las habitaciones. El minimalismo reflejaban las raíces japonesas de la mujer de la casa.

Era una casa increíblemente normal y en apariencia llena de vida. Nada de objetos sucios, nada de platos en la cocina, ni desorden. Quizá eso era lo que le hacía falta, porque había algo frío en el ambiente, algo estéril. Y tal vez era porque sólo vivían dos personas allí, o porque una de esas dos personas no solía dormir allí o porque ninguno de los dos solía cocinar allí o comer juntos o ver la Tv juntos, pero era extraño y desapacible.

En la entrada de la residencia, una mujer pequeña de rasgos exóticos y larga cabellera oscura miraba con detenimiento un sobre en papel dorado con el símbolo de una mariquita. Bajó las bolsas coloridas de compras, aún con el corazón latiendo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Sólo una persona tenía esa obsesión con las mariquitas.

 _"Haruno"_

Era una carta de su hijo, con el que no había estado en contacto desde hacía mucho tiempo, eso incluía el último Natale (navidad) la última vez que ella recordó verlo fue cuando Giorno se mudó al internado.

Cerró la puerta y caminó dentro mientras leía el escrito en el papel.

—Porque según él hay algo de que hablar, y quiere que vaya a este lugar, —Susurró mientras pensaba en el porqué simplemente su hijo no llamaba por teléfono si anhelaba tanto hablar con ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mirar de nuevo el sobre dorado que contenía la carta.

Después examinó la carta, la tinta empleada era densa pero no era visible en la parte posterior de la hoja, eso significaba que el papel era grueso, una prueba de calidad.

Liberó un suspiro profundo y tiró la carta en la mesa.

Si algo había aprendido ella a lo largo de su vida, era que las cosas bellas escondían un lado oscuro… eso incluía a las personas, lo aprendió con sus propios padres, lo reafirmó con el padre biológico de ese niño y estaba segura de que con Giorno no era diferente. ¿Por qué su hijo, un alumno de secundaria, la había citado a _Villa Serbelloni_ , uno de los hoteles más costosos de toda Italia para una reunión? Ella frunció el ceño mientras consideraba si se trataba de una travesura o un timador que fingía ser su hijo.

Sin embargo, la letra de la carta ella la reconocía, le pertenecía a su hijo.

Aunque en pocas oportunidades lo vio escribir, ella recordaba la letra de Giorno.

— ¿Él? ¿Hablas de tu hijo?

Giró para mirar de donde provenía la voz, a pocos metros de distancia estaba de pie su esposo con una escoba.

—Si deseara escucharte te habría llamado.

El pequeño hombre guardó silencio por un momento mientras sufría por el constante maltrato de su esposa, finalmente miró el sobre en la mesa y se atrevió a continuar.

—Supongo… que no es posible que un niño pueda costear este tipo de hoteles, pero ese niño no es bueno, hace tiempo está en malos pasos..., —su voz comenzó a temblar—, Como en esa ocasión...,

Las palabras del hombre se obstruyeron con algo de nervios. Estaba terriblemente pálido. La madre de Giorno lo miró con desprecio. Ella odiaba la debilidad, el miedo.

Su esposo tenía miedo de Giorno, mejor dicho, temía de aquello que protegía a Giorno y lo amenazó alguna vez. Para la madre de Giorno, su hijo era como un zorro que tomaba o usurpaba el poder de ese algo llamado mafia, con lo que comenzó a involucrarse cuando aún estaba en primaria.

—Pareces un idiota tartamudeando,

En ese momento, repudió el miedo que su esposo sentía desde el fondo de su corazón.

La madre de Giorno pensó en el protector de su hijo, el héroe de Giorno, ese hombre que había estado merodeándolos durante un tiempo. No lo habían vuelto a ver desde hacía muchos años. Ella supuso que quizá se fue a otro lugar, o lo mataron en algún callejón de Nápoles. Sin embargo, el esposo le temía a la sombra de la mafia que todavía no se desvanecía de su conciencia.

—No sé lo que planea hacer, pero soy la madre de ese niño y siempre está metido en cosas turbias,

—Estuviste alejada de él durante demasiado tiempo,

—Era aún muy joven y estaba disfrutando de mi vida, a diferencia de ti, que a escondidas lo golpeaste y agrediste, —tomó de nuevo la carta de la mesa—, De cualquier modo me llevarán con él decida ir o no ir, aquí está escrito que un coche vendrá a buscarme.

En cuanto lo dijo su esposo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, caminó dando tumbos alrededor de la sala de estar. Ella suspiró profundo mientras lo miraba, detestaba a la gente cobarde, al igual que a las cosas inútiles. Su esposo estaba cayendo en ambas categorías. Aunque la realidad era que estaba enojada por el modo en que Giorno se atrevió a contactarla.

—Eres realmente miserable,


	3. El pasado no nos determina, nos enseña

El final del invierno parecía ser indeciso hacia el paso de la primavera, de días helados seguidos de sol brillante. Los senderos ajardinados de la residencia de Passione eran antiguos y estaban enmarcados por arbustos y plantas, en su mayoría cerezos japoneses y almendros.

Giorno le invitó allí. No había otros alrededor en apariencia, este interludio en la tarde sería sólo para los dos.

Fugo suspiró, él no se consideraba especialmente divertido, ni ocurrente, ni el tipo de persona parlanchina, nunca tenía muchas cosas que decir ni gente que quisiera escucharlas, así que prefería mantenerse en segundo plano escuchando las estupideces de Mista o Narancia antes de intervenir, pero ese era el pasado, cuando formaba parte de la pandilla de Buccellati.

Y ahora… debía enfocarse y dejar el pasado atrás. Fugo meditó en esta misión encomendada por Giorno, en la extraña preocupación que le causaba, recordó los tiempos con Buccellati y la malla pesquera en la pared, recordó sus reflexiones durante la misión contra la división de narcóticos.

Cuando miró a la figura de Giorno sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido por un momento. Se inclinó para hacer el saludo acostumbrado, pero algo en el rostro de Giorno llamó su atención.

— ¿Fugo?

—… Tienes algo en la nariz..., —señaló la suya para explicar—, tierra o algo así,

Giorno se frotó con el dorso de la mano.

—Jardinería,

— ¿Jardinería?,

—Sí, estaba haciendo jardinería. Por eso la tierra en la nariz,

Fugo pestañeó un par de veces.

—Pero… ¿Acaso Passione no cuenta con jardineros que se ocupen de todo esto?

—A veces es necesario tener una pequeña distracción, Fugo, —Giorno hizo una pausa pensativo, y posó uno de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla—, Como Mista y sus siestas después de almorzar,

Fugo frunció el ceño.

—Mista no es un buen ejemplo, GioGio,

—Bueno, no digo que imitemos a Mista, pero es bueno para la mente tener un momento de descanso, ¿No te parece?

—...,

En la última frase se escuchaba seriedad. Cuando Fugo elevó la mirada notó que Giorno mantenía una expresión proporcional al tono de su voz.

—Sé que aún estás asimilando el regresar a Passione, y te cuesta verme más allá del jefe. Pero Fugo, ¿Te parezco tan poco de fiar?

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es así!, —Fugo pronunció las palabras con torpeza y dureza, pero la expresión en su rostro demostraba que Giorno no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Lamentó saber que Giorno se sentía así, o que su voz escapó más violenta de lo que pensó. Estaba avergonzado, pero también con los ojos fijos en Giorno, con todo su corazón para querer su alivio.

—De no ser así, ¿Podrías consultarme lo que ahora te preocupa?

Fugo miró el árbol de cerezo por un momento y después a Giorno.

—Oh, no estoy preocupado…,

—Fugo..,

Los labios de Giorno estaban doblados en un gesto de insatisfacción. Fugo abrió la boca, todavía no convencido, pero finalmente resopló.

— ¿No lo echas de menos?,

—¿Qué, Japón?,

—Sí,

El viento meció los árboles de almendros. Los pétalos aún estaban húmedos, un poco arrugados porque parecía que habían permanecido cerrados demasiado tiempo.

Giorno dejó algunos pétalos en el viento.

—Viví en Japón hasta los cuatro años…, —Dejó esa frase a medias, ocupándose en mirar un cerezo cercano—. Con mi madre, pero no guardo casi recuerdos.

Fugo mantenía la atención centrada en él, y Giorno le devolvió la mirada con serenidad.

—Fugo, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de la teoría del apego?

—…, —Fugo se detuvo por un momento buscando la respuesta en su cabeza—, El apego es el vínculo emocional entre dos personas. Según la teoría de Bowlby los bebés por instinto intentan construir vínculos con la figura principal de su crianza, ese lazo les ayuda a sobrevivir, a sentirse protegidos, —hizo una pausa meditando—, Es un lazo creado por medio del afecto y de la enseñanza,

Giorno asintió, comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro con parsimonia.

—Porque el apego refuerza la relación entre progenitores e hijo. Pero, ¿Qué es el afecto, Fugo?,

—En los mamíferos, se trata del primer vínculo y más fuerte que se establece entre madre e hijo. En los humanos es la base de su desarrollo emocional, comienza cuando los progenitores atienden a las demandas del bebé,

—Y los bebés sólo pueden mostrar sus demandas llorando, ¿No es así?, —continuó Giorno en un tono llano,

—Así parece…,

Fugo continuó caminando junto a él.

—Y, dependiendo cómo responden los padres si llora, el bebé aprenderá a comunicarse con las personas que le rodean…, pero a veces los padres sólo ignoran estas demandas o están ausentes,

Fugo continuó escuchando a Giorno, quien continuaba caminando mientras hablaba en un tono estéril de voz.

—Incluso si el bebé llora o ríe, no existirá reacción de padres ausentes, y parecerá que las expresiones emocionales se desperdician… hasta que el bebé encuentra que llorar es inútil,

—...,

—No importa si el bebé llora, ríe o habla, todo para obtener atención será inútil,

Fugo guardó silencio, no estaba muy seguro de qué contestar a eso.

—Pocas veces nieva en Nápoles durante el invierno, me disgusta la nieve, —Continuó Giorno—, Mi último invierno en Japón me hace pensar en oscuridad y nieve, en noches sin suficiente calor,

Fugo se mantenía escuchándole en silencio, sin mostrar cambios en su expresión, así que Giorno continuó su charla.

—Las celebraciones de fin de año son un evento de gran importancia familiar en Japón, pero no puedo recordar lo que hice con mi madre durante ese invierno,

A Giorno no le importaba estar solo, ni con cuatro años ni con dieciséis. Aprendió desde muy joven que era inútil demandar cariño, y aprendió a cuidar de sí mismo sin afecto parental, pero había algo que corría más profundo que la soledad por debajo de su piel, era una sensación de vacío cuando se atrevía a ahondar en ello.

Fugo que provenía de una familia adinerada y estricta, se encontraba sumergido en las palabras de Giorno. Le era complicado imaginar el tipo de infancia que tuvo Giorno. Lo único que conocía con seguridad era que Giorno tuvo una madre negligente. Como el ambiente familiar de Fugo también fue desagradable no pudo evitar afectarse por sus propios recuerdos infantiles.

Él temía más por Giorno, por el curso de esta charla, Fugo estaba preocupado porque anticipaba que recordar la infancia podía ser igual de doloroso para Giorno. Así que escuchaba las palabras en silencio, supuso que si " _Sheila E soy yo_ " así como " _Trish soy yo_ " lo fue para Narancia, sería lo mismo al intentar aplicarlo con Giorno.

—Fugo… ¿Por qué crees que no puedo recordarla?

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Por qué crees que no conservo recuerdos con ella de mi último invierno en Japón?,

Giorno no gustaba repetir y Fugo lo sabía.

—Como dijiste, no tienes recuerdos con ella, y no existe respuesta correcta, pero, si tú eres yo..., creo que no querría recordar algo que me relacione con mi familia. No me gustaría, GioGio,

—Ya veo..., —se limitó a contestar Giorno, con una leve sonrisa.

—…

—En unas horas veré a mi madre, pero no creo que hablemos del invierno,

Mala experiencia infantil.

La mayor parte de los soldados de Passione vivieron carencias e infancias duras, Giorno Giovanna no era la excepción.

Y ello también incluía a Fugo quien de forma involuntaria recordó su propia infancia, a su abuelo; un hombre frío y soberbio. Fugo recordó una feroz discusión entre su padre y su madre que podía escucharse en toda la residencia, y era debido al contrato matrimonial que sus familias realizaron antes de casarse. Recordó la apatía de su madre que sólo pensaba en status social, prestigio y fiestas de la alta sociedad. Recordó como era reprendido por su padre o abuelo cuando no actuaba como ellos instaban. Fugo recordó a sus hermanos mayores y sus desprecios o a los niños de la clase alta que no querrían jugar con él. Los incompetentes tutores que lo presionaban hasta doler su cabeza.

Recordó todo de lo que fue privado en la niñez a cambio de los deseos de su padre y abuelo, y existía un gran número de cicatrices en su infancia. Todas esas heridas continuaban existiendo en el Fugo de hoy en día, y cuando los recordaba dolía o sentía ira.

—No podemos elegir a nuestros padres, pero cómo dijiste, todos creamos una relación afectiva apoyada en la enseñanza. _Repetimos lo que aprendemos_ , eso sería lo que se esperaría en una familia sana.

—…,

—Yo no pude obtener esa relación con mi madre, Fugo,

—…,

—Pese a ello, no me considero desdichado, aunque…, existe algo que tú tienes y yo quiero,

Fugo se detuvo y lo miró por un momento, no podía comprender las palabras de Giorno.

¿Giorno quería algo? ¿De él?

—… ¿A qué te refieres, GioGio?

Para Fugo que Giorno Giovanna deseara algo que él tenía era inimaginable. Si alguien debía querer algo del otro ese era él mismo hacia Giorno.

Después de todo Giorno logró lo que él no. Inspirar a Buccellati, estar a su lado en esos momentos donde todo parecía estar en su contra. Giorno fue quien venció y logró su sueño. Y Fugo sólo era un desvergonzado que regresó a Passione seis meses después.

Giorno se tomó un momento de silencio antes de explicar, conociendo que Fugo a su lado se encontraba confuso.

—La razón por la que sigo adelante es por la existencia de un héroe, Fugo, él me enseñó sobre la gratitud y el buen corazón de las personas.

—…,

—Él me enseñó lo justo y lo deplorable en lugar de mis padres, —Explicó mirándole a los ojos—, Pero…, eso no significa que esa persona me enseñó todo, existen carencias. Y el ahora no cambia ese hecho.

—…,

—En cambio tú, tuviste una figura apreciada en tu infancia,

—Sí…, mi abuela, ella fue una persona muy benévola y cálida.

—Sí, es aquí donde quería llegar, —continuó Giorno—: ¿Qué sensación te inspiraban sus ojos cuando te miraba? ¿Cómo reaccionaba ella cuando te lastimabas, Fugo? ¿Aprendiste lo que es el cariño y ser precavido por ella?

—…,

—Eso es lo que aprendiste y eres. En ese sentido, eres muy afortunado, más que yo, porque jamás obtuve cariño y no lo conozco.

Giorno guardó una pausa y continuó.

—Te estoy causando daño al recordarte todo esto. Desde mi infancia aprendí a obtener lo que quiero tener, pero también, me di cuenta de que no puedo llenar esos vacíos,

Fugo no podía aceptar todo lo que escuchaba. Giorno era mejor que él. Él era mejor que todo esto. Fugo temblaba e intentaba mitigar las sacudidas entrelazando los brazos contra su pecho.

—O quizá lo que siento hacia ti son celos, ¿No eras tú quien por más tiempo conoció a Buccellati y en quién más se apoyó?

Finalmente Fugo llegó a su límite.

—¿Por qué lo haces?, —gruñó

—¿Qué?

—Todo esto, GioGio, yo me refiero a..., —se enojó—, ¡De todo esto estoy hablando!

—No te diste cuenta, asumiste sólo la parte desfavorable de tu infancia, pero olvidaste lo más importante: Tu abuela.

Fugo bajó la mirada.

Era verdad.

Pensó en su abuela, en el amor que ella le otorgó durante su niñez, en sus ojos llenos de bondad y cariño hacia él, también pensó en la mirada que vio en Buccellati y que le recordaba tanto a la de ella. En medio de su amargura e ira, Fugo olvidó lo más importante para él. Fue el amor de su abuela lo que le llevó a aceptar trabajar para Buccellati en primer lugar. Era el amor de su abuela lo que le salvó de un destino peor.

Fugo no recordaba a su abuela sana. Todas sus memorias eran de su abuela enferma, convaleciente, recuperándose, enferma de nuevo; e incluso entonces ella era más cariñosa con él que cualquier otra persona en su familia.

Su abuela era amable, era graciosa, con un poco de inocencia. Y se reía mucho, hasta el último par de meses cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ello. Fugo tenía recuerdos de ella abrazándolo y susurrándole palabras de ánimo, de su huerto y pasteles de fresas, de él leyéndole historias de los libros a ella o de ella hablándole de Dios.

Había días, semanas enteras a veces, en las que la quimioterapia le quitaba a su abuela las fuerzas y las ganas de levantarse de la cama, pero aún así lo hacía cuando su hijo llevaba a Fugo a la casa. Se levantaba y le preparaba a Fugo el desayuno o un postre sin importarle que tenían sirvientes para ello, o le guardaba bocadillos cuando las sesiones de clases eran muy largas y duras, o antes de que su padre se lo llevara le daba un beso en la frente. Su abuelo se enojaba porque ella sólo desviaba la atención de Fugo hacia los estudios.

Murió cuando Fugo tenía días de cumplir los trece años. Su abuela estaba enferma, lo había estado durante casi seis años, y cuando él dejó de verla ella simplemente se fue marchitando hasta dejar de vivir.

Fugo no pudo asistir a su funeral, ni sabe donde está enterrada, pero quedaban sus recuerdos, que él obstinadamente había evitado tocar durante años, casi del mismo modo que se había negado a pensar en Buccellati durante los meses que estuvo ocultándose de Passione.

Pero las enseñanzas de su abuela estaban allí, en él.

Cuando Fugo aceptó trabajar para Buccellati, fueron meses duros para el dúo mafioso recién formado, porque Fugo nunca había estado solo y Buccellati acababa de perder a su padre quien yacía en estado vegetativo. Y de repente tenían que aprender a cuidar el uno del otro, Fugo aprendió a hacer esas pequeñas tareas que hacía su abuela para él, que cuando estuvieron más estables se tradujo en café a sus horas y cuidar de que todo estuviera a su mano para Buccellati, en orden, con el fin de aliviar el peso de su trabajo.

Ella seguía en él, en su cuidado y precaución para la pandilla, en las notas escritas previendo siempre lo menos dañino para Buccellati, cuando Fugo cuidaba de Narancia.

—Lo siento,

Fugo no podía aun comprender a donde Giorno quería llegar con todo este acertijo. Una sensación dolorosa golpeaba en su pecho mientras su cerebro intentaba encontrar casi desesperado la respuesta. Giorno y él permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Era como si la espada de Damocles estuviera colgando en el aire sobre ellos.

Giorno continuó mirando a Fugo desesperarse más y más mientras buscaba torpemente la respuesta en su cabeza, finalmente se dio por vencido y derramó un suspiro.

—No puedes ser yo. Tú conoces lo que es el amor, Fugo, algo de lo que yo carecí. Lo quise, nunca pude tenerlo.

Lo explicó con voz serena, pero Giorno empleaba las palabras adecuadas en algún punto como el zorro astuto que era. Cuando estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Fugo resonaron en su corazón, así que sus mejillas y orejas pronto se tiñeron de rojo.

Las sensaciones en el pecho de Fugo eran demasiadas, y empeoraron cuando fijó la mirada en los ojos de Giorno. No sólo se trataba de sus propias emociones, sino cuando pensaba en las palabras de Giorno estas emociones causaban calidez en su cuerpo; era agridulce y doloroso. Era una sensación a la que Fugo no estaba acostumbrado, las emociones que algunas vez mantuvo reprimidas se estaban presionando unas a otras.

Anteriormente Fugo sintió ira por recordar su infancia durante el relato de Giorno, pero ahora sentía dolor al recordar a su abuela y Buccellati. Por todo lo que aprendió de ambos, por todo el cariño y gratitud que les tenía y jamás expresó a ambos.

Cuando Fugo lo volvió a mirar, Giorno continuó su charla:

—Las cicatrices de nuestras infancias seguro estarán allí de por vida. Pero, eso no quiere decir que no podemos aprender de ellas y dejarlas atrás...

Era su propia opinión, y al mismo tiempo era una frase para guiar a Fugo.

—Es por eso que quiero aprender lo que es el cariño de ti, no quiero que sea alguien más, no tiene sentido para los dos a menos de que seas tú,

—Todo de mi pertenece sólo a ti, soy tuyo…, —lo espetó, casi reprochándoselo.

— ¿Debo recordarte también que yo cargo en mis hombros con parte de tu dolor? No me olvides,

—Nunca te dejaría de lado, no hay forma de que yo pueda olvidarte, GioGio,

Mirar la tenue sonrisa de Giorno causó que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

Puede que Fugo debiera sentirse vulnerable al recordar ese juramento porque era lo más real que él había dicho en su vida, su tercera elección fue como tirarse al vacío sin mirar y esperar que existiera algo debajo que amortiguara la caída; pero no estaba asustado, ni antes o ahora. Porque era verdad, porque quería apoyar a Giorno y quería protegerlo a pesar de esa misión mortal contra Massimo Volpe, quería protegerlo a pesar de las muertes de Buccellati, Abbacchio y Narancia, Fugo quería protegerlo a pesar de haber estado en un restaurante durante una semana, sin poder comer, quería protegerlo a pesar de todo.

Y quería hacerlo, porque Giorno lo había ayudado a crecer como persona, le ayudó a aceptar una parte de sí mismo, lo ayudó a aceptar su dolor hacia Buccellati, a comprender mejor a Narancia incluso a Abbacchio. Quería cuidarlo, porque durante estas semanas conociéndolo había comprendido que Giorno Giovanna no era un ser sagrado, que tenía defectos, que era un adolescente, un niño con un sueño que se ha visto obligado a crecer, que podría ser alguien pesimista de la vida como él y en cambio lo único que Giorno hace es continuar adelante. Y por todo eso Fugo haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso algo tan complicado como confiar y abrir el cariño aprendido por su abuela hacia él. Honestamente y sin condiciones lo haría.

Fugo se mantuvo pensando en el almuerzo durante el resto de la tarde, fue lo que hizo durante el viaje en carretera con Murolo. Había algo diferente con Giorno en ese almuerzo, quizá ver a su madre sí lo afectaba.

* * *

Era de noche cuando un coche de lujo se detuvo frente a la residencia de los Giovanna. La madre de Giorno ya lo había previsto por la información recibida en la carta. Estaba vestida, maquillada y aguardaba la llegada de estos hombres de la mafia que lo llevarían con su hijo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con dos siluetas, una era la de un hombre de baja estatura con llamativo sombrero bolsarino. El otro era un adolescente vestido con traje agujereado que parecía de la misma edad que su hijo.

—Buenas noches, señora Giovanna, hemos venido a escoltarla en nombre de GioGio.

Ella se inclinó con valentía hacia el par de mafiosos, mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—GioGio…

—Se refiere a Giorno, —interrumpió Murolo—, Giorno Giovanna,

—Sé que se trata de mi hijo,

En silencio tomó su abrigo y fue guiada hacia el asiento trasero del coche. Ni Murolo o Fugo abrieron la boca durante el resto del recorrido. Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo duraba el recorrido más nervios la invadían aunque su rostro impertérrito no lo demostrara.

Con el pasar de las horas el coche se detuvo por un momento ante un complejo de lujo que se veía solitario, al parecer sólo custodiado para su llegada. Cuando el coche continuó moviéndose con otro coche detrás la madre de Giorno frunció el ceño.

 _"¿Qué diablos está haciendo ese niño?"_

Mientras pensaba en ello, el coche se detuvo y poco después sintió la puerta abrirse. El anuncio silente de que ya habían llegado.


	4. Es el final de nuestra historia

**1989, Japón**

 _"No voy a sentir culpa…"_

Ella detuvo los pasos ante la puerta del lugar al que llamaba casa, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la abrió.

—Compórtese como una madre, preste un poco más de atención a su hijo.

La voz senil de la mujer que vivía en la casa contigua llegó a sus oídos. Los ojos de la anciana se movieron de ella hacia el pequeño niño, que miraba desde la puerta entreabierta.

 _"No diré palabras inútiles."_

La madre del niño continuó imperturbable.

—Puedes estar solo, ya tienes cuatro, —dijo ella a su hijo, ignorando a la anciana, Haruno la sorprendió asintiendo. Esa obediencia no sólo consolaba el corazón de su madre, sino que extendía la frustración que sentía.

Ella apartó a la mujer parlanchina, entró en la casa, se quitó los zapatos de tacón alto y continuó caminando hacia el interior.

 _"No soy una mala mujer…"_

El lugar donde ella vivía era pequeño, una habitación, un pequeño baño y un salón-cocina. Ella era una mujer joven, sin familia, con un hijo. La ropa y el calzado que lucía no tenían tanto valor, pero el costo de arriendo de la casa era elevado para una madre soltera y su hijo. El dinero con el que ella sostenía sus vidas, era fruto de sus salidas como acompañante de hombres.

—Esa anciana vive gracias al dinero que le pago por arrendar este lugar, eso no le da derecho a decirme qué hacer con mi vida, —susurró para sí misma y miró al niño silencioso que seguía sus pasos. Su hijo, también era despreciado por esa anciana, quien solía decir que Haruno era un niño nacido en una mala estrella, un niño de una mujer sucia. La anciana no tenía nietos, pero se comportaba bien en el barrio y solía regalar caramelos a los otros niños, pero jamás a Haruno. Nunca lo haría, porque él era fruto de la inmoralidad, era un niño sucio. Existía omnipresentes insultos e intimidación de la sociedad que solía rechazar a los niños no nacidos en un matrimonio.

—Irónicamente menospreciar a un niño indefenso es contrario a la "moralidad" que tanto pregona esa mujer, —Ella miró a su hijo—, Así que nunca prestes atención a las ofensas, Haruno, o pasarás la vida entera triste por gente inútil,

 _"Además, si yo misma aprendí a valerme por mi misma a una corta edad._

 _¿Por qué él no puede?"_

Ella no pensaría en su responsabilidad como madre, ni en dejaría a su corazón sentir algo como la culpa, ella quería seguir viviendo su vida y seguir persiguiendo sus ambiciones. Para ella, mostrar su afecto a ese niño sólo generaría apego, y el apego no era bueno.

Intentó morderse las uñas, un viejo hábito ante la ansiedad, pero observó el bello esmalte y apartó la mano de la boca. Ella recordó una vez más las palabras de repudio dichas por la anciana. "Esa mujer no es adecuada como madre, usa uñas largas y pintadas de rojo, su ropa enseña demasiado la piel,"

—Los zapatos de tacón alto son mis accesorios favoritos y muy importantes para pagar los gastos de la vida, —rezongó para sí misma—, así como todos mis caprichos,

Para la sociedad ella debía cortar el cabello largo y las uñas, maquillarse menos, ser una mujer más pasiva. Esa era la imagen correcta de una madre. Debía vestirse con ropas menos sugestivas, para detener su atractivo que seducía a los hombres. Pero era precisamente de esos hombres y su dinero que ella llevaba el dinero a su casa. Los ingresos que podía obtener por una noche o días con un extranjero que viajaba por negocios a Japón o un ejecutivo japonés, era más de lo que obtendría en tres meses de trabajo común.

Y cuando no tenía a Haruno ella obtenía aun más dinero, algunas veces como escort, a veces con algún hombre de negocios que le otorgaba caprichos y dinero, a veces bailaba en concursos de baile y otras veces volvía a la prostitución. Fue trabajando al otro lado del mundo como escort que conoció al padre de su hijo.

 _"Busque un trabajo real."_

Esa fue otra frase dicha por la anciana y que volvía a su mente. Ella revivió hasta el tono de la vieja voz y su incomodidad.

—¿Cuál es el trabajo real que esa mujer imagina para mí? Trabajar en este país y ser madre a la vez no es posible.

Menos una madre soltera. Del mismo modo que la sociedad japonesa rechazaba a los niños nacidos fuera de un matrimonio, también rechazaban a los padres solteros.

Y ella sólo llegó a estudiar la secundaria media, no tenía antecedentes profesionales decentes, y Haruno era un niño. En Japón, no había casi títulos o licencias a los que pudiera acceder sólo con la enseñanza secundaria, sus opciones laborales estaban limitadas. El sólo pensar en trabajar en un supermercado de cajera o algo similar la horrorizaba. Trabajar de pie durante horas, mantener una sonrisa de cliente a cliente, y con un salario que sería la mitad de lo que un hombre le podía dar... o tal vez menos.

 _"Es estúpido."_

 _—Soy más pobre antes gracias a este niño, y soy más autosuficiente que antes, —rezongó ella de nuevo, y miró a Haruno—, Y las guarderías son demasiado costosas,_

 _"¿Qué más puedo hacer? Aunque todavía no puedo tener todo el lujo que deseo, ¿Por qué debo rendirme en mi ambición y aceptar la pobreza? ¡No lo pienso hacer! ¡Jamás sacrificaré mis sueños por este niño!_

 _Mi hijo siempre está tratando de matar la soledad cada vez que se pone el sol, mi hijo me mata cada vez que llego a casa y percibo esa mirada imperturbable desde la penumbra. Esa mujer lo condena, pero yo trato de ganarme la vida, día a día, como todos los demás."_

—Y ser autosuficiente es mi mérito, no es el mérito de mi hijo. Además, es mi mérito en la forma de valorarme como mujer, y Haruno también está aprendiendo a ser autosuficiente,

 _"Supongo que te diviertes mucho coqueteando por las noches."_

 _Esa frase no la dijo la anciana, pero ella imaginó que eso le respondería esa mujer, sin embargo, la frase resonó en su cráneo como si de verdad se lo hubiera dicho._

 _"Es divertido salir a bailar..._

 _¿Por qué está mal vivir mi vida?_

 _Todavía soy joven. Mujeres de mi misma edad hacen lo mismo, tienen padres amables que las protegen, y no tienen hijos._

 _¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar los fines de semana desde el atardecer al amanecer?"_

—Si esa mujer tiene quejas, que intente ver las noticias de la televisión o un periódico; una joven quiso casarse con un hombre y mató a su hijo porque le estorbaba, otra lo vendió, otra lo dejó morir de hambre, esas historias desbordan los noticieros, —Se encogió de hombros—, No soy la mejor madre, pero jamás vendería a este niño. No sé cocinar, pero le suelo traer Yakitori para evitar que se muera de hambre… y Haruno no ha muerto de hambre. Tal vez no soy la mejor de las madres, pero no hay motivos para que esa mujer me diga qué debo hacer,

 _"No soy mala…"_

Ella interrumpió su desahogo, respiró profundo y miró a Haruno, su hijo tenía los ojos brillantes cuando llegó a casa. Era costumbre encontrar a Haruno despierto en medio de la noche con los ojos fijos en ella, pero esa noche había algo diferente en la mirada de su hijo, estaba más… como si su hijo hubiera estado llorado, no, Haruno era como ella, y ella jamás lloraba. Lo miró con más atención, los ojos estaban rojizos al igual que las mejillas. Ella le tocó la frente, no era llanto sino fiebre.

—¡Hey! ¿No tienes ganas de vomitar, Verdad?,

Haruno negó con la cabeza, ella no soportaría tener que limpiar las frazadas o el piso.

—Bien… No hay medicinas para niños en esta casa,

La madre de Haruno caminó hacia la cocina improvisada con medicinas contra el resfriado para adultos, tomó una tableta y con un cuchillo de cocina la dividió por la mitad.

—Si en los adultos funciona, quizá para un niño esté bien si se le suministra sólo una pequeña parte de la tableta.

Para ella era algo lógico, Haruno no debería envenenarse. Cuando regresó hacia su hijo con la medicina, recordó que Haruno no había cenado.

—Pero… te destruiré el estómago si no te doy algo de comer primero, —Ella le mostró el yakitori que había comprado para el desayuno y estaba aún en la bolsa, pero el pequeño Haruno se estremeció al mirarlo.

—Está bien, no será Yakitori, ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Qué?

—… Pudin, —respondió con voz suave, ella elevó una de sus cejas, suspiró y tomó su chaqueta.

 _"Si es un pudin lo que quieres, podré comprarlo en la maquina expendedora de la tienda cercana."_

—Espera aquí un momento, —dijo ella, y salió de la casa de nuevo.

Con el pasar de los minutos ella regresó con el pudin que compró, Haruno parecía animarse al verlo y comenzó a comerlo cucharada a cucharada mientras la hacía feliz. El pudín o el helado siempre era efectivo con él. Su madre aprovechó de mirar las mejillas de Haruno, debía limpiarle la boca manchada con crema antes de frotar sus dedos en ellas. Ella había planeado comprar el pudin más barato, pero por algún motivo compró el más costoso. Ella no quería sentirse culpable, no quería pensar que Haruno sufrió fiebre mientras ella estaba fuera. Ella pensó una y otra vez que no había motivos para sentirse culpable, pensó que debía vivir su vida, esa era su ambición, ella no iba a sentir culpa.

—Yo siempre he vivido sólo para mí misma, pero… parí a este niño,

Ella volvió a mirar la figura infantil que estaba entretenida devorando el pudín, pensó de forma abrupta en la fecha, 16-4-85, se cumplían cuatro años desde que ella había dado a luz a este niño. Fue algo que recordó durante el día, mientras ella recorría las calles con un hombre pequeño y rico al que le estaba exprimiendo el dinero. Se suponía que ella debía acompañar a ese hombre y hacer su estadía en Japón más agradable como con tantos otros clientes, pero... cuando recordó la fecha del nacimiento de Haruno... entró en pánico.

 _"Era mi cumpleaños, me olvidé por completo"_

Ella se recordó sonreír tan fascinante como pudo, mientras él le compraba un collar en la joyería donde la llevó.

Aunque era el cumpleaños de Haruno, solía ser extraño que él recibiera regalos, su madre pensó en ello mientras miraba el cabello negro.

—Me pregunto por qué di a luz, aunque ni siquiera te compro regalos,

Al recordar su embarazo, ella pensó en cómo pudo fallar el anticonceptivo. No... En realidad ella nunca sintió sorpresa, porque tenía el presentimiento de que estaba embarazada desde el principio.

Puesto que estaba pensando en el nacimiento de Haruno, fue inevitable que ella recordara al padre.

 _"Su padre..."_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Pensó en ese cabello dorado que se suponía estaba sumergido en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, sus gestos caballerosos, los ojos parecidos a la sangre, el sonido parsimonioso de su voz.

 _"No puedo continuar..."_

 _Ella sacudió su cabeza para alejar la imagen de ese hombre._

 _"Él es un hombre hermoso, carismático, pero..."_

 _"¿Qué es ese hombre?"_

Ella recordó los cadáveres de mujeres jóvenes en esa residencia, quizá después de llegar allí tras una noche en la disco como ella misma, y aunque su prioridad debió ser escapar, el sólo pensar que permaneció en la mansión aún bajo la seducción y encanto de ese hombre ahora la aterraba. Sin embargo, él no la mató, el padre de Haruno parecía curioso de su falta de emociones y aparente egoísmo.

Él la dejó ir y cuando ella regresó a Japón se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, todavía no podía olvidar el miedo a su propio embarazo.

 _"Creí que él me asesinaría."_

De esta forma, Haruno nació en Japón meses después. Pero… Ella miró a su hijo, tenía la piel blanca, ojos grandes, pelo negro… a pesar de sus rasgos caucásicos, su hijo se parecía a ella y a ella le gustaba que su hijo se pareciera a ella y no a él.

 _"¿Y si él no me asesinó porque de algún modo sabia que yo estaba embarazada de su hijo?"_

 _"¿Y si su intención siempre fue embarazarme?_

 _¡Eso es una estupidez! ¿Por qué ese hombre querría algo así en primer lugar?_

 _¿Y si él tiene la intención de venir algún día a llevarse a este niño?"_

No existían bases para pensar en ello, ni tampoco para pensar en que volvería a ver al padre de Haruno. Sin embargo, conservaba la fotografía que él le entregó y aunque ella alejara la idea en algún lugar recóndito de su cabeza, los recuerdos de aquellos días en Egipto siempre regresaban. Era como un hechizo.

 _"Si es así, que él me dejó vivir a causa de este niño, quizá eso explique el porqué siento esta anomalía cuando miro sus ojos."_

—Mamá...

La voz infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos. El envase del pudín que su hijo sostenía ya estaba vacío. Ella le limpió la crema que, como de costumbre, se adhería a sus mejillas redondas, y se permitió acariciarlo. Después le otorgó la medicina y el agua para que se la tomara él mismo. Cuando Haruno terminó torpemente de tragar la medicina, ella lo hizo dejar el futón y pensó si debía instarlo a cepillar sus dientes.

—Mejor hazlo mañana por la mañana, —se encogió de hombros—, No tendrás caries por dejar de cepillarte los dientes un día.

Ella dejó a su hijo y caminó al pequeño cuarto de baño para limpiarse el maquillaje, se cambió de ropa y al regresar Haruno estaba en su futón. Generalmente ella no lo dejaba dormir a su lado, pensó que debía desalojarlo o el niño se acostumbraría y apegaría a ella, pero después miró su rostro adormilado y supuso que estaba sintiendo los efectos de la medicina. Ella suspiró, apagó las luces y se introdujo en el futón.

De forma intencional ella le dio la espalda a su hijo, pero escuchó un sonido en su cuello. Era el collar que el hombre le había comprado durante la tarde, ella se sentó para quitárselo, las farolas de las calles se reflejaron en las piedras rojas e iluminaron la habitación en pequeños puntos carmesíes, era una mariquita de oro con espinelas.

Notó que su hijo, aun adormilado, perseguía con los ojos a la mariquita que se balanceaba en la cadena.

Ella miró la mariquita de nuevo y suspiró.

—Sí, lo hice...,

Las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca, se puso de pie evitando pensar mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa. Tomó una bolsa de papel y retiró el collar de la joya.

—Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños,

Dejó caer la mariquita en las palmas de su hijo, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. De ese modo ella no vería el modo en que él reaccionaría ante su primer regalo de cumpleaños.

—Duérmete ya,

Como la madre de Haruno sería presentada a un hombre nuevo durante la mañana, no debía tener el rostro cansado por la falta de sueño. Ella había escuchado que se trataba de un hombre italiano, un comerciante que hacía turismo.

 _"Tal vez este hombre pueda ser el que cambie mi vida caótica."_

* * *

 **2002, Lago di Como, Italia** **.**

El pequeño convoy de Passione aparcó a un lado de la entrada principal, y subieron por el pasillo que revelaba una vista espectacular del lago que bordeaba el lugar. Las montañas se reflejaban en el agua al igual que la luna. En la brisa que los acariciaba ella podía oler el orégano y romero que prosperaba a lo largo de la villa, al igual que los prados almendrados del valle. El lujo del interior de la propiedad era excepcional.

—Sígame, señora Giovanna, —dijo Fugo, y ella caminó a su lado.

La madre de Giorno no continuó prestando atención ni a la extravagancia del lugar o al ambiente solitario. Sólo podía seguir al joven que la guió a un pequeño elevador privado. En cuanto ella salió del elevador tragó saliva y caminó hacia la única puerta que había en el corredor.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrir la puerta fue la silueta de un joven rubio, que miraba desde una gran ventana hacia la noche estrellada.

 _"Esa postura, ese cabello dorado…_

 _Ese hombre..."_

Ella se detuvo entumecida,

—Buonasera, madre, —La voz que llegó a sus oídos ella la reconocía. Una voz joven que aún estaba cambiando hacia la adultez—, Tiempo sin vernos,

Cuando el joven se giró ella pudo reconocer a su hijo. Había muchas cosas que ella quería escuchar, pero cuando miró su aspecto no sabía exactamente qué quería escuchar de él.

—Por favor, toma asiento allí,

Giorno señaló hacia una de las sillas que rodeaban a la mesa, era una pieza tallada en madera de buena calidad, como todo en esa habitación. Ella lo miró sentarse y fue cuando hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella enfrentaría esto.

—Te teñiste el cabello, ¿Acaso no te gustaba tu precioso color negro?,

—No lo teñí, el color cambió por su cuenta, una vez desperté y estaba rubio… se parece al de mi padre, ¿No te parece?

Ella no podía creerlo, eligió no creer.

Pero…

El cabello era rubio, de un tono dorado, igual que el de ese hombre… Dio Brando.

Cuando Giorno cumplió edad suficiente para preguntar por su padre, ella le entregó la fotografía que guardaba de Dio Brando y le dijo que murió en Egipto. Ella no sabía si él estaba muerto, pero era mejor decir eso a evitar más cuestiones inútiles por parte de su hijo. Por supuesto, ella omitió toda la historia escabrosa vivida en Egipto, y sabia que su hijo atesoraba esa fotografía.

—No recuerdo su color de cabello…,

Al escuchar su respuesta, Giorno elevó sus cejas.

—Estás mintiendo..., o tal vez no te interesa,

Ella decidió acatar las palabras de su hijo, se dijo que no estaba interesada, solo pensó en ese hombre en todo caso,

—No seas antagónico, eres problemático,

—No estoy jugando, madre,

El rostro de Giorno mostraba seriedad,

"Tal vez no está dispuesto a aceptar que es problemático." De cualquier manera, su hijo era complicado a sus ojos como siempre.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?, —preguntó antes de que el silencio cayera de nuevo.

—Primero, tengo que decirte algo que quiero entiendas, escucha con atención,

La madre de Giorno guardó silencio, sólo miraba a su hijo quien comenzó a hablar,

—Hace un año me uní a una pandilla, mi plan nunca fue ser un subordinado sino el líder, así que me apropié del control de la organización criminal. Ahora soy el jefe gangstar de la mafia napolitana,

Ella pestañeó un par de veces, después cerró su boca cuando se percató de que estaba abierta, como si estuviera aún asimilando lo que su hijo le dijo. Ella sabía que su hijo era un tramposo y un ladrón muy astuto, pero jamás se imaginó…. Lo miró, el rostro de Giorno continuaba sereno como si lo que le acababa de explicar era un hecho cotidiano.

Esta era la vida que estaba llevando su hijo desde los 15 años.

—Eso es todo, —concluyó Giorno, con los codos posados en la mesa y dedos cruzados bajo el mentón.

El silencio se extendía de nuevo en la habitación, ella conocía a su hijo lo suficiente para saber que algo se traía entre manos además del relato que acababa de escuchar.

—No me llamaste solo para decirme eso, no te gustan las cosas inútiles, ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Qué?

Él cabeceó.

—Eso es correcto, —La voz de Giorno resonó satisfecha, era complicado para ella leer sus emociones—, En pocas palabras, eres un problema que debo resolver. Me gustaría que te mudes al lugar que he comprado para ti, porque permanecer donde estás es demasiado peligroso, —Giorno elevó la diestra y ella vio al subordinado que la había guiado a la habitación entregar una carpeta con documentos a su hijo.

Cuando Fugo los dejó a solas, Giorno le mostró el contenido de la carpeta a su madre y continuó.

—Estarás en un lugar seguro, nunca tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero o las comodidades. Tendrás un subsidio mensual y contarás con protección las 24 horas, por supuesto que en las sombras. Madre, no me importa la vida de la calle que has llevado hasta ahora. Así que si aceptas la mano que te estoy ofreciendo, tendrás un nuevo modo de vida.

La voz de Giorno agregaba a sus palabras una tranquilidad ceremonial y casi inocente.

Ella sentía que no podía enojarse, ni llorar, ni evadirse distrayéndose en sí misma como solía hacer. En la medida que lo escuchaba hablar, ella sólo podía mirar los rasgos faciales de su hijo, ese color dorado en sus cabellos que no era familiar, pero que de algún modo lo era. El modo en que Giorno modulaba la voz, para otorgar ese poder de convencimiento también ella lo reconocía. Ella no podía evitar recordar al padre de su hijo.

Sin embargo, mientras Giorno hablaba directamente sobre su vida, ella dejaba las comparaciones y comenzaba a tragarse la seriedad del asunto,

Notó que su garganta estaba seca.

—No he bebido nada en horas,

Giorno se movió de su silla y poco después trajo una botella con una delicada etiqueta desde el fondo de la habitación. Era vino de color blanco. Ella gustaba del vino blanco, su licor favorito, pero no estaba de humor para beber. Ella sólo quería agua, pero bebió de todas formas el vino. Estaba servido en una delicada copa de cristal. Ella sabía que la botella era muy cara, al igual que la copa y todo de lo que Giorno parecía rodearse.

—No estás enojada...,

Ella escuchó la voz de Giorno a medida que humedecía su garganta sedienta, pero guardó silencio y él continuó.

—Pensé que tendrías preguntas o alguna reacción por todo lo que he estado haciendo, como enojarte, o… gritarme,

—...,—La madre de Giorno relamió sus labios—, ¿Todo esto es verdad o es otra de tus artimañas?,

—Si todo esto se trata de una mentira, ¿Cómo te habría hecho traer hasta aquí? ¿Cómo habría podido yo alquilar todo este hotel sólo para nosotros dos?

Giorno decía la verdad, ella lo sabía.

El rostro de la madre de Giorno continuaba impertérrito, no mostraba expresión alguna. Era difícil apreciar sus emociones, no era así en el interior de su mente. La ansiedad, la ira, la vergüenza y un torrente de inquietudes luchaban por surgir en su interior. Permanecía inexpresiva, pero ni la ansiedad, ni la ira, ni el resto de las emociones podían contenerse.

Con una sensación mixta en su pecho, se movió de la silla y lo abofeteó. La mejilla que aún se sentía suave al tacto como la de un niño, emitió un sonido que resonó en la habitación. Y tan pronto como retiró la mano se vio rojiza. La expresión de Giorno fue como si estuviera desorientado, eso perturbó aun más sus nervios, así que volvió a abofetearlo.

— ¿Estás enojada después de todo?, —preguntó Giorno, frotándose la mejilla, el tono que empleó parecía ser el de alguien que se ha dado por vencido.

—Naturalmente, me has involucrado en tus acciones egoístas, —contestó con voz temblorosa.

—Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que me golpeas físicamente,

—... ¿A qué te refieres?,

Ella pensó en su hijo cuando era un niño, no fue la madre más devota, pero no recordaba haberlo golpeado, ella nunca lo hizo.

—Jamás me golpeaste o te importaba lo que yo hacía mientras te esperaba hasta que llegabas a casa,

Ella continuó guardando silencio, no había resentimiento sano en las palabras de Giorno, pero ella se sintió golpeada de todos modos.

—Ya que sacas las viejas historias, entonces me gustaría decir que odio la estupidez que acabo de hacer,

—No odio el pasado, ni el ahora... y tampoco puedo decir que no me gusta, porque madre, tú y yo no nos involucramos lo suficiente como para pensar si me debe gustar o no,

El tono de voz que se escuchó fue tenso, y ella en cambio no contestó. Ella sentía como si la garganta estuviera bloqueada por un objeto extraño que no podía escupir. En algún lugar de su interior, ella deseó querer ser la madre que nunca fue, decir alguna excusa un "Haruno, pero el motivo por el que me perdí fue…" o un "Desearía ser una madre incondicional." Pero ella no lo haría, porque no era bueno para ella… ni para él. Porque eso era mostrar debilidad, porque para ella excusarse ahora sólo era algo inútil. En algún lugar de su mente ella deseó que Giorno le gritara que la odiaba, que la repudiara por no haberlo cuidado. De ese modo todo sería más sencillo entre ellos.

Ella respiró y exhaló, con las palabras contenidas, pero no respondió a Giorno. Mirar sus ojos era como mirarse a sí misma. No podía indagar en lo que él pensaba. Sin embargo, mirar a su hijo era como mirar a sus propios pensamientos.

Después de un silencio incómodo, él decidió continuar.

—Ya no soy un niño, así que ya no te echo de menos, madre,

Las palabras no se escucharon en voz alta, pero debido al silencio en la habitación resonaron en todo el lugar.

—Si no te gusto como madre puedes dejarme en paz, no tienes el porqué protegerme,

—Sería problemático si eres tomada como rehén y convertida en un motivo de negociación,

Era una obvia posibilidad. Pero, ella se sintió incómoda, como si sólo la negociación era lo importante.

—Puedes negarte, —respondió ella, y miró los ojos rodeados por pestañas que alguna vez fueron oscuras y ahora eran oro.

Como Giorno guardó silencio, ella continuó su charla.

—Sería triste que te asesinaran o tu mundo mafioso se afectara por una madre que no te gusta. En cambio, serás temido si tus enemigos encuentran que no tienes debilidades ante tu indiferencia por el asesinato o tortura de tu propia madre.

La expresión de la madre de Giorno era imperturbable y fría, pero por primera vez su hijo mostró una ligera fluctuación. Giorno cerró su diestra en la muñeca de ella.

—Jamás te haría eso,

— ¿Por qué?,

—Porque se trata de la vida de una persona inocente,

El silencio regresó en la habitación y permaneció por algunos minutos. Sin embargo, había una fuerza antinatural en las palabras de Giorno. Como si su hijo quisiera convencerla diciendo eso. Ella desvió la mirada de los ojos de Giorno por un momento, pero rápidamente regresó a mirarlo.

—Quiero cambiar esta ciudad, me volví un mafioso por esa razón, no pienso sacrificar a personas inocentes ni exponerlas debido a mi sueño,

— ¿Y si me niego? ¿Acaso piensas obligarme?,

—De ninguna manera, —Giorno derramó un suspiro—, Estoy seguro de que comenzarán tiempos hostiles en mí nueva etapa contra el tráfico de drogas... pero, en mis manos está la oportunidad de hacerlo y no la derrocharé,

Ella bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Giorno que sostenía a la suya, el agarre de su hijo se sentía tenso. Miró los dedos de Giorno, eran más largos que la última vez que los vio, pero todavía conservaban delicadeza e inmadurez, tenían la sombra infantil de un niño.

La edad no tuvo importancia para ella en ese momento, ante sus ojos seguía siendo un niño. Su niño. Tomó la mano de su hijo sin contenerse por primera vez, apretándola con fuerza.

—…. Pero debo evitar a las personas que no están relacionadas conmigo, así que te protegeré, con todo el poder de esta organización, tanto como pueda,

 _"Y eso fue todo._

 _En contraste conmigo_

 _Yo..._

 _Yo soy tan…"_

—Bueno, si es así, está bien,

Las palabras se deslizaron de su boca ante de que ella misma se diera cuenta, y sonaron lo suficiente insensibles como para sorprenderla. El dolor que había sentido en su pecho hacia su hijo volvió a congelarse. La madre de Giorno recuperó su compostura, cuando lo escuchó decir que su seguridad estaba garantizada,

 _"Hijo, si sientes indiferencia hacia mí, ya no resuena como una sorpresa en mi pecho."_

—De todos modos, no rechazaré tu propuesta. Si me proteges, está bien,

 _"Oh, sólo puedo estar interesada en mí misma._

 _Como alguien más…,"_

—Sí, lo entendí, gracias,

Ella lo miró con detenimiento, su hijo no era un mal niño, sí, Giorno era un zorro ladrón que robó el liderazgo de una organización criminal y viviría para siempre al margen de la sociedad por el camino que eligió, pero, a pesar de su infancia, de que ella fue una madre negligente y estaba consciente de ello, su hijo guardaba buenas intenciones.

De forma imprevista, la imagen de sus propios padres apareció en la memoria de la madre de Giorno, de cómo su madre los abandonó y ella misma se vio obligada a crecer desde que era una niña, de cómo aprendió desde muy joven que debía sólo pensar en sí misma y en nadie más. Porque si sólo pensaba en sí misma era más fácil continuar la vida. Su infancia no era algo de lo que ella solía hablar, mucho menos de su maternidad, pero su padre no fue ejemplar.

Debido al constante desprecio de su padre, el resultado para ella fue sólo pensar en su propio bienestar, porque el apego sólo abría heridas y nuevas decepciones.

 _"¡Será mejor que traigas más dinero a esta casa o te marches de aquí!"_

Esa era una frase constante de su padre para ella.

Ella miró la mejilla de su hijo, el lado izquierdo que golpeó estaba dolorosamente hinchado, y recordó que desde su cambio de vida en Italia, Haruno solía tener la cara y los brazos hinchados de ese mismo modo y a veces peor.

 _"Me caí,"_

Era la frase que Haruno siempre le decía, con una voz tan infantil y torpe, pero ella no quería ir más allá de eso, no quería profundizar. Ella sólo debía ver por sí misma, ella no se apegaría a ese niño. Era molesto discutir con el esposo al que pocas veces veía.

Ella misma fue golpeada con el cinturón en su infancia, y eso sólo significaba que Haruno tendría más golpes debajo de su ropa, ella lo sabía.

Y eso también significaba que las heridas que estaba viendo eran sólo una parte de la lesión. Porque ella misma fue golpeada casi todos los días y aunque no podía llorar se recordaba temblando. Sin embargo, no iba va más allá de la simple simpatía hacia su hijo. Ella no podía abrirse. Era una especie de compasión hacia la víctima del incidente que sucedió en algún lugar lejano, y nunca se convirtió en su propio dolor. Ella lo evadía hasta el fondo de su cabeza.

La puerta de la habitación resonó. El mismo hombre con sombrero borsalino que la había recogido estaba allí de pie.

—Giorno, el coche está listo.

—Gracias, Murolo. Espera afuera.

La madre de Giorno miró como ese hombre se inclinaba ante Giorno de forma ceremonial. Era casi la misma escena que había observado en los súbditos de Dio Brando. Pensó en ello mientras lo veía enderezar y cerrar la puerta, entonces volvió a escuchar la voz de su hijo.

—Este es el final de nuestra historia, te acompañaré hasta el coche,

—No, me iré como llegué. No necesitas acompañarme,

Ella se puso de pie, la mano de Giorno dejó la suya y se vio privada de su calor. Sintió frío. Por otro lado, ella miró la mejilla hinchada de su hijo que parecía aun estar caliente por el golpe.

—…,

La madre de Giorno elevó las manos hacia las mejillas de su hijo y él reaccionó incomodándose visiblemente. Ella continuó acariciando sus mejillas, lo que suavizó la impresión de Giorno, en contraste con el aparente desagrado inicial, pareció rendirse y dejó que lo tocara, lo que fue algo divertido para ella.

Ella acarició las mejillas de su hijo como lo hacía cuando él terminaba de comer su pudin, fue un placer de pocos segundos que se permitió. Después, apartó las manos ahora cálidas y cruzó la larga habitación, empujó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

—Mamá…,

Ella ladeó sólo un poco la cabeza ante el llamado de su hijo.

—Esta es la última vez que nos vemos,

Miró a Giorno desde su posición en la puerta, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre muy apuesto pero ya no se parecía a ella, el rostro estaba dejando de ser andrógino, cambiando su forma infantil hacia la adultez. Ella sentía que él había cambiado, no sólo en apariencia, pero sabía que Giorno era autosuficiente y fuerte. Él continuaría adelante y no la necesitaba,

—Yo… Entiendo, —murmuró, sin mirar atrás, sin expresar las palabras contenidas, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta sin dudar.

Giorno permaneció abrigado por la oscuridad mientras miraba hacia la puerta donde segundos atrás estuvo su madre, sintiéndose por un momento como ese pequeño niño de cabellos negros de nuevo.


	5. Y sólo queda seguir adelante

_"Se dice que la vista de este lago fue el mismo que inspiró el paisaje de fondo del cuadro de la Mona Lisa."_

El cerebro de Giorno balbuceó un poco. El corazón y alma acababan de cruzar a su pasado en Japón y su cerebro no estaba del todo en forma ante la realidad italiana. Aunque fue un encuentro rápido, aún podía recordar la sensación de su madre ante él.

—¡Giorno!, —Lo llamó una voz vigorosa, la puerta se abrió de golpe, Guido Mista entró con su aura vibrante—, El coche ya partió con ella hacia la nueva casa, envié a Sheila E para que eche un ojo a los tipos que llevan sus cosas de su vieja casa. Murolo está atado a la escolta, Fugo estará con tu mamá explicándole todo como dijiste.

Giorno sólo asintió, con la mirada aún vagando en el ventanal.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Gracias, Mista,

La atención de Mista ahora estaba en la botella sobre la mesa. Una sonrisa traviesa destacó en sus labios.

— ¡Oh! ¡No! —Posó las manos en sus mejillas dramáticamente—, La botella de vino está casi llena… sería una lástima que se quede allí abandonada y sin disfrutar,

Giorno desvió la atención de la ventana hacia él, la graciosa expresión en el rostro de Mista le hizo sonreír de forma leve y olvidar por un momento a su madre. Su amistad con Mista era algo que valoraba casi como su sueño. Con Mista aprendió a ser menos cerrado, solían hablar de cualquier tontería, la mayor parte del tiempo era Mista quien hablaba y él escuchaba, conversaciones impersonales sin importancia como el aspecto redondo de los melocotones, películas rosas, otras veces fútbol, otras veces Mista y Polnareff divagando, eran momentos que lo relajaban. Mista también podía ser muy protector y serio si la situación lo demandaba. Tuvieron desacuerdos, pero ello no dañó el fuerte vínculo de su amistad.

Era una amistad que se había estrechado cuando realizaron los funerales de Abbacchio, Buccellati y Narancia. Los dos sabían desde ese momento que debían continuar adelante, sin importar qué.

—Te ves como un gato con leche al frente,

—Beberé una copa,

Giorno le acercó la copa que no usó.

—Todo este lugar es un maldito lujo,

Mista rápidamente vertió el vino en la copa y dio un trago largo. Giorno sólo lo miraba en silencio.

— ¡Sí! ¡No tengo quejas!

— ¿Está bueno?,

—Conócelo por ti mismo,

Giorno bloqueó la boca de la copa con su palma, Mista se detuvo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No beberás conmigo?

—Me gusta el vino, Mista. Pero ahora no estoy de humor para beber,

Mista alejó la copa y volvió a la botella, la sacudió un poco para apreciar su sabor. El sonido del líquido mientras lo vertía en la copa resonó en la habitación silenciosa. Después de una ronda, abrió la boca.

—¡Hey!... ¿Y cómo te fue con tu mamá...? ¿Se reunirán en el futuro? ¿Cómo tomó que su hijo de 16 años es el jefe de la mafia italiana?, —miró el moretón en la mejilla de Giorno—, ¿Quiso asesinarte, eh? No me sorprende,

—Ella estuvo de acuerdo con todas las condiciones…,

—... ¡¿Cuáles condiciones?! ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando le explicaste como llegaste a ser el jefe?

Giorno negó con la cabeza.

—Mista, ella no está interesada en mí,

Apartó los ojos de la cara de Mista, después miró la otra copa de cristal en la mesa, la misma donde había bebido su madre.

—Ella estaba enojada al principio, porque la coloqué en una posición peligrosa como madre del jefe de una organización criminal, pero pareció convencida cuando le dije que la protegería con todo el poder de Passione,

Giorno lo dijo con un tono de voz tan estéril que Mista no realizó más preguntas, bebió otra copa en silencio.

—¿No usarás a tu Stand para borrar ese golpe en la mejilla?

—No, lo dejaré así hasta que desaparezca,

Las palabras de Mista revivieron en la mente de Giorno la frialdad de la palma de su madre y el dolor agudo. Giorno involuntariamente frotó su mejilla con fuerza para limpiar la sensación. Pero no pudo evitar recordar la caricia de los dedos de su madre antes de marcharse, o la última imagen de ella ante la puerta, con el vestido de dobladillo y el cabello negro tan bellamente arreglado.

Las emociones que estallaron en Giorno cuando ella lo dejó solo en la habitación no eran de frustración como en la infancia, era irritación por el desprecio, era decepción. A pesar de que Giorno sabia que ya era demasiado tarde, ni esperaba de ella algo más a lo ocurrido, y que nada cambiaría, existía una sensación a decepción en sí mismo ante la indiferencia de ella. Giorno no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de sí, porque aparentemente, no había abandonado por completo cualquier esperanza por la atención de su madre.

A pesar de que Giorno había pensado que su lazo con ella estaba roto, el hilo invisible llamado "parentesco" no se cortaba como él habría anhelado, se aferraba como una niebla y aún se aferra.

Pero este era el final.

Él no la volvería a ver, a partir de ahora su única conexión sería el dinero que él le otorgaría para sus caprichos personales, por medio de las cuentas bancarias que Fugo había creado.

Él no lloraría, llorar era inútil y él odiaba lo inútil.

Él continuaría adelante, él debía continuar adelante.

Giorno exhaló profundo y lo sintió como si era un impulso de su cuerpo, por eliminar la desbordante sensación a dolor.

—Beberé después de todo, —le arrebató la botella de la mano a Mista y bebió un trago largo.

— ¡¿Giorno?! ¿Qué…? ¡¿Estás..?!

Giorno interrumpió la pregunta de Mista,

—No puedo evitar beber alcohol, —Era una mentira, ambos lo sabían, pero aun así Giorno bebió, el líquido picó su garganta, pero continuó como si también con ello se tragara su pasado, el miedo, la ansiedad, los porqués y las preguntas que los ocasionaron esta noche.

Mista sólo lo miró, teniendo miedo de la atmósfera visiblemente apuñalada que envolvía a Giorno, elevó su diestra y acarició su hombro sin decir más palabras. Giorno bebió mientras sentía que la fragancia de su madre, que era ligeramente dulce, se desvanecía de la habitación y de su memoria.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Queda el epilogo._

 _Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia. :)_


	6. No estás solo

**Abril de 2003**

La celebración de su cumpleaños dieciocho era un gran beneficio para Passione. Un evento de importancia en el mundo de la mafia por ser el paso del Don hacia la adultez, una gala donde se reunirían los capos, empresarios, y gente de poder. Esa noche existirían hombres y mujeres ansiosos por estrechar y besar la mano del verdadero gobernante de Italia, contarle chistes, o invitarle a cenar o almorzar, incluso presentarle a sus hijas.

Así que esa tarde Giorno Giovanna había estado preparando su atuendo para el evento de la noche, pero a medida que terminaba de observarse en el espejo ladeó su cabeza con una idea en mente.

—...,

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación su asistente terminaba de ordenar algunas corbatas. Contrario a otras personas que sentirían fascinación por su apariencia, Giorno sabía que eso no tendría mayor efecto en él, así que decidió llamar su atención de otro modo.

Giorno desamarró y continuó arrugando la corbata, volvió a mirar por el reflejo del espejo. Entonces, como pensó, él se acercó rápidamente.

—Déjame hacerlo, —dijo, quitándosela para estirarla y volver a asentarla alrededor del cuello de Giorno con cuidado.

Giorno sólo podía mirar a la figura frente a él. Anudando su corbata de forma inocente estaba Fugo, quien lo acompañaba esa tarde como asistente y consejero de etiqueta. Fugo también vestía un traje formal, pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus pendientes con forma de fresas.

Los dedos de Fugo continuaron moviéndose alrededor del cuello de Giorno, haciendo dobleces y giros y nudos con cuidado. Fugo estaba muy concentrado, con las cejas arrugadas y la mirada en la corbata.

—Ahora el nudo windsor está perfecto, —Llevó la otra mano al cuello del traje de Giorno, recorriendo la costura de la solapa con la yema de los dedos—. GioGio... creí que lo habías aprendido cuando te lo enseñé.

—Lo arrugué a propósito.

—...,

Fugo tenía una expresión malhumorada, pero Giorno podía observar sus pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas teñidas de un tenue rosa.

Externamente calmado y siempre precavido. Fugo es el tipo de persona que se desenvuelve bajo el pensamiento lógico. Y por ello, sus sentimientos más reprimidos siempre serán difíciles de leer para la mayoría de las personas.

Sin embargo, Giorno sabía que existía daño en el corazón de aquel que no mostraba empatía.

Y quizá por eso, él estuvo impresionado desde el principio, y después, cuando esperó por Fugo durante seis meses de ausencia porque en los ojos de Fugo vio a alguien que era _similar a él_.

—¿Te sientes incómodo?

—Ya comenzaste con esto, —bufó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—GioGio… —le dijo en tono de advertencia. Giorno se cruzó de brazos.

—Llevas puesto el smoking que te he elegido y te he arrastrado aquí a escuchar _Jeff Beck_ por dos horas mientras me preparo, es una pregunta legítima.

—Me gusta la versión de Manic Depression de Beck y cuidar de ti, —repuso él muy seriamente y a Giorno le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Me malcrías.

—Soy sobreprotector, —protestó, poniendo su mejor cara severa, que con los soldados de Passione funcionaría, pero que a Giorno sólo le arrancaba otra sonrisa.

—Seguro que eres terrorífico cuando alguien más intenta llamar tu atención.

—Tal vez, eso no sucede muy a menudo.

—¿No? ¿Quieres que sea un cliché y te diga que me parece increíble?,

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, mi atención es sólo tuya.

Giorno podía pasar de la cara más inocente a la más traviesa en una décima de segundo, y en cuanto Fugo se confiaba le atacaba con una sonrisa brillante que era como un puñetazo, era frustrante y demoledor. Llevó una mano lentamente hacia Fugo, la palma caliente contra su mandíbula, el pulgar recorriendo con cuidado la quijada.

Fugo tomó la mano de Giorno en la suya y posó un beso en el interior de su palma, apartándola de su piel, porque no era capaz de pensar.

— GioGio, aun no estás listo, —murmuró, aclarándose la garganta—, ¿Necesitas ayuda con las mancuernillas?

Los ojos de Giorno brillaron divertidos, como un niño cuya travesura tuvo éxito, como si hubiera logrado su objetivo. Puede que sea esa la razón, sólo una pequeña broma, o quería ver a Fugo teñido de rojo.

Tardaron otro cuarto de hora en estar preparados para salir por la puerta. Giorno parecía confuso por algo que Fugo le dijo mientras terminaba de prepararse, pensó en el porqué Mista querría verlo en uno de los salones de descanso y no fue a buscarlo personalmente como solía hacer, pero cuando miró a Fugo en busca de respuestas éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros—: Lo esperaré aquí. Eso fue lo que dijo Mista,

Desvió la mirada de Fugo y procedió a abrir la puerta, sólo para ser golpeado por un estridente sonido.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

En la pared del fondo había una gran pancarta que decía en letras coloridas: "¡Buon compleanno, Giorno!" De pie en la habitación estaban Sheila E, Polnareff sobre la mesa. Luego estaba el par que él sospechaba que era la razón de todo esto; Mista y Trish, quienes parecían estar listos para estallar, rebotando con toda su energía y emoción.

—No te quedes parado allí, —exclamó Polnareff desde la mesa central—, ¡Entra!,

Tan pronto como Giorno entró fue recibido con toques en las orejas por parte de Mista y un abrazo apretado. Trish fue la última en acercarse a él. Ella lo compensó casi derribándole al suelo—, Hicieron todo esto, ¿verdad?, —preguntó mientras era aplastado por Mista y Trish.

—Todos ayudaron, —Ella se alejó—, Me sentí tan mal por no estar el año pasado. ¡O cualquiera de los años anteriores que no nos hemos conocido! Espero que esta visita de incógnito ayude a compensarlo.

—Es maravilloso. Gracias,

—¡Ven aquí! ¡Aún no has visto el pastel!, —Polnareff animó—, Trish lo hizo,

—¿Y es comestible?, —Mista sintió un dolor agudo en el costado—, ¡Ouch!,

—Deberías ya conocer que mi cocina no se insulta,

—Técnicamente, eso es hornear, no cocinar,

Trish miró a Giorno y luego a Mista.

—… está bien, lo desecharé,

— ¡No!,

Trish sonrió retomando su camino hacia Giorno.

—Supuse que no querrías comer demasiado antes de tu celebración, así que aquí tienes tortino al cioccolato, —Trish colocó un pequeño tortino frente a Giorno.

—Es perfecto,

Mista rodeó los hombros de Giorno con uno de sus brazos, Fugo regresó al salón con una cajetilla de fósforos y se inclinó para encender la vela. Sheila E apagó las luces y Trish comenzó a cantar Tanti auguri a te acompañada de los coros de Polnareff y Mista. Giorno sopló la vela. Las luces volvieron a encenderse cuando todos aplaudieron.

—¿Y cuál fue tu deseo?

—¡No! ¡No puede decírtelo o no se hará realidad!,

—Está bien. No hice deseos,

— ¡¿Qué?!, —Las bocas de Mista, Polnareff y Trish quedaron abiertas, Mista tironeó a Fugo del hombro—, ¡Fugo! ¡Fugo! ¡Enciende la vela otra vez!,

Giorno se rió.

—No. Está bien. No necesito pedir un deseo, —Miró alrededor de la sala, a sus amigos, su verdadera familia—, Tengo casi todo lo que puedo desear aquí,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Y, bueno… quizás extender Passione más allá de Italia,"

* * *

 **N/A:** Lamento la tardanza creí que ya había publicado el epilogo.

-Jeff Beck es el músico favorito de Giorno.

Y este es el final de "Madre", existirán fics relacionados a esta historia por el resto de la serie (quiero ahondar la relación entre Giorno y Mista). Puede que resulte pésima mi representación de Giorno y de Fugo. Pero, pienso que para conquistar el mundo, para cambiarlo, para soñar, para ser un líder, para avanzar, no podemos estar siempre solos, necesitamos a esas personas. Pocas, pero especiales. Esos que pueden llegar a tocar el valor que llevamos por dentro, los que van a nuestro lado cuando intentamos cumplir nuestros sueños o nos empujan a continuar cuando nos quedamos atrás.

Me gusta ver Vento Aureo y Purple Haze Feedback de esta manera.

Gracias por las lecturas y el apoyo. :)


End file.
